The invention relates to computer techniques, and in particular, to media data format conversion.
Popular music players presently can play Windows Media Audio (wma), Moving Pictures Experts Group Audio Layer 3 (MPEG3 or mp3) files, wave files (not compressed format) and other types. Compressed audio files or other media data are typically small in size and can be stored in a mass storage device rather than compact discs (CDs). Thus, music players implemented in embedded systems are increasingly provided with mass storage devices, such as hard disks drives.
Conversion of raw data from CD to mp3, wma files, or other compressed files is often referred to as ripping. The ripping process comprises reading, compressing, and storing compressed data, which is a time-consuming operation. Embedded systems generally have less computability and memory capacity than Personal Computers (PCs), so CD ripping on embedded systems is more time consuming and may affect music playback.